Hurting
by Polarbear XD
Summary: Rose  and Adrain get caught  making  out  by Lissa  and  she  tells  every one including Dimitri . Rose  cant  handle  that and  plus  she  starts  seeing Mason's  ghost  agian and this  time hes  out to cause  severe  harm to her . what will she  do .
1. Chapter 1 Finding out

**Chpt 1**

Adrain kissed my mouth and I kissed him back .

' Rose ' Screamed ... Lissa in horror and shock . I gave her a nervous grin . She slapped me . ' How could you ' She screamed and ran out .

I ran back to my room . My phone rang and it was Adrain ' Leave me alone ' I said and hung up .

I had practice in 30 mintutes . Maybe Lissa would be on I M .

I logged on and Eddie was on .

Mr Hi - hey rose guess what ! dimitri is really mad he was smashing things .

My stomach hit the floor .

Daddygirl -_- - why ?

Mr Hi - idk g2g l8r .

I logged off .

I didn't have time to change out of this tank and shorts so I ran to the gym .

Dimitri was there with a dark expression .

He knew what happened .

' Let me explain Dimitri ' I said .

' You don't need to , I sugggest we cancel practice today and restart tomorrow , I am over furious Rose and I can't deal with you right now ' He said .

I nodded fighting back tears .

I started walking away . ' Oh and next time come in with the approprite clothes not like your going to a strip club ' He said .

I walked away . This time I let the tears out .

I got on MSN .

Christan was on with Lissa .

hot head . - have fun wit adrain ? ;P

Daddysgirl - shut up

hothead - k- i - s - s - i - n - g :)

Daddysgirl ' STOP !

hothead - sry its more like making out with adrain .

Dimitri logged on .

Blonde angel - nice chris

I felt more tears coming .

hothead - M - A - K - I - N -G -O - U -T ! XD

Daddys girl - ... I HATE YOU CHRISTAN OZERA !

Blonde angel - And so do I

I logged off .

I burst into tears .


	2. Chapter 2 Daddy girl

chpt 2 Daddys girl .

I cried all my tears I changed into jeans and walked outside not caring that it's way past curfew .

I walked to my fathers house on campus . I banged on the door and his Guardians answered ' What do you think your doing up ' Said one of his Guardains that I can't stand ' I want to tlak to my father ' I growled . ' How do I know your telling the truth ' He said . ' Tell him these exact words , get out here old man ' I said . ' tell him rose said those words too ' I said . He nodded and went back outside .

Then Old man walked out with a curious expression .

I hugged him . He was shocked then I sniffed ' I made out with Adrain Ivashkov and I got caught and everyone hates me . And don't brib them to not hate me ' I said .

' It will be ok ' He said ' I have a gift for you ' He said . He walked back in a came out with a black Darius lap top .

' Thank you and I need you to walk me back so I don't get in trouble ' I said . He nodded .

We started walking back and I saw Dimitri ' What are you doing out here ' He asked in a steel voice . Then Abe came out . ' I' m taking her back ' Abe said and Dimitri nodded .

I went back in my dorm and fell asleep .


	3. Chapter 3 Ghost

**Today has been 10x past horrible i made one of my best friends hate me and now I just wanna cry . I just feel like writing to my little hearts desire and let it out . hope you enjoy **

Chpt 3 Ghost

I put on running shorts and a tee shirt and put on my sneakers . I walked to the gym for practice . Dimitri was in a chair . He didn't even look at me . ' Laps ' He said in a emotionless voice . I sighed and nodded .

I started running . When I thought I felt someone watching me and it wasn't Dimitri . I looked around no one was here .I had and eerie feeling .

I was on my ninth lap and I thought I saw Mason . No way . Thats not possible he moved on . Yeah I'm deffintly imaging this .

Then I relized I wasn't imaging this .

Mason stood there with a grin . ' You killed me Rose so now I will make life unbearable ' He said in a ice cold voice .

I tried to act calm even thou I was freaking out .

Then my ankle twisted in a unnatural way . Then a a searing pain shot up my leg . I cried out in pain when I heard a crack . Then I felt a hand push me to the ground and I felt a horrible pain in my hip . I screamed in pain .

Mason has broke my foot and hip .Dimitri looked up .

He rushed over .

' What happened ' He demanded .

' My ankle and hip ' I said in tears .

He picked me up and I screamed . 'Put me down please ' I screamed crying .

He gentley laid me down and called some people .

A couple minutes later Alberta and and the nurse and a couple Guardains came . The nurse was at my side . ' What hurts ' She said .

' My right hip and right ankle ' I sobbed . She looked at my swollen ankle . Then my hip which was and ugly purple . ' She has a broken hip and broken ankle . She won't be able to do any thing . You'll have to stay with someone ' She said .

' Do you have anyone to stay with ' She asked . ' No ' I gasped .


	4. Chapter 4 Pain

Chpt 4 Pain

I was lifted onto a strecher and taken to Dimitri's room and laid on the bed while Dimitri was given intruction on how to take care of me .

' You need to ice her hip and ankle then put heat on it and do it every so often then switch and I have the ice pad and heating , Oh and make sure she doesn't try to get up . She could hurt her self even more 'She said . Then I asked in a raspy voice ' Could you go to my dorm and get my lap top please ' I asked the nurse and she nodded . Then left .

' How did this happen ' Dimitri asked me ' You have been doing this for ... awhile and it's almost impossble for you to break an ankle unless osme one does it for you and it's impossible for you to break a hip just by falling ' He said .

Should I tell him whats going on ? Will he think I'm crazy if I say Mason is back and he wants to kill me ?

' You wouldn't believe me ' I said in a low voice when the nurse came in with my lap top . She left .

' Try me ' He said sitting on the bed . ' Do you remember when I told you I was seeing Mason ' I asked . He nodded . ' Do you still believe that ' I asked . He nodded . 'I am seeing him again and when I was running I saw him he whispered in my ear I will make life miserable . Then I felt my ankle twist and turn then I heard the crack and then I felt my hip crack . Then I felt a hand on my back pushing me to the ground ' I said praying he wouldn't mock me or accuse me of me of lying .

He sighed. Great he doesn't believe me !

' Do you know why ' He asked . ' Because he died ' I said , ' It's only going to get worse 'I said opening my lap top .

I saw Sydney wanted to add me to video chat and so did Viktoria .

I added them both .

' Well figure this out ' He said . ' Get some sleep ' He said laying down and I did .


	5. Chapter 5  Computer  chat

**Chpt 5 **

I woke up and saw Dimitri was reading ... a western . I turned over and gasped in pain . Dimitri looked over . He noticed what I tried to do .

'Don't move ' He said walking to the other side of me . He gently put me back on my back . ' You can't move around ' He said . He looked at the clock ' I have to go I'm meeting so people ' He said and left .

I got on my lap top and saw Sydney was on and so was Viktoria . I clicked on there names and there faces popped up on the screen .

' Hello ladies ' I said with a smile . I missed them .

' Hey ' Said Viktoria together . ' Hows it going in the states ' Sydney asked ' good ' I said She grumbled . She really missed the US and I missed her . Kinda .

' Vikki how about you how are you doing ' I asked not wanting to leave her out of the conversation .

' I am doing well how's Dimka ' She asked , ' He is doing fine he's taking care of me since the accident ' I said and they both nodded . 'I got to go , another strigoi was found with out the killer ' Sydney gurmbled . She really didn't like people killing strigoi and leaving it for her to clean up and she doesn't like strigoi either ' Oh well I'll see ya later ' She said and left .

' And I have to go help Paul with his homework ' She said ' Tell Dimka I said hello I miss him and I love him ' She said and I nodded and she left .

I got on MSN

Christan was on and Eddie .

Hothead - heard u got a boo boo rose * cracks up laughing *

Mr Hi - r u ok ? * serious * and wat happened .

Daddys girl - cant tel u every thin cuz thers a rumor spreader on here but i was practicing wit dimitri and i fell and i broke my ankle and hip .

Mr Hi - u brok ur hip and ur ankle that impossible unless som 1 did it 4 u

Daddys girl - i would tell u everything but christan would tell every 1 and every 1 would think im crazy

Hot head - I WONT TELL

Daddys girl - remember when i kept seeing mason after he died ?

Hot head and Mr Hi - yeah

Daddys girl - do u stil believe that

Hothead and Mr Hi - yeah

Daddys girl - I saw him at practice and he told me while i was running that he bc he died he was gonna make life terrible for me and i felt a hand on my bak pushing me down and i felt my ankle just brek and than my hip .

Hot head - o

Mr Hi - wow

Daddy girl - so now ur gona tel every 1 right -_-

Hot head and Mr Hi - no

Daddys girl - g2g l8r

Then I logged off .

Then I saw Mason with that horrible grin that made my skin crawl .

My shoulder popped .

And I screamed in pain as Masons skin crawling smile got bigger and he left .

I cried and cried , the pain wa as if some one took my shoulder in there hands and they just popped it out of place without a drop of mercy .

Mason dislocated my shoulder .

I felt a pain no one shoulder ever go through .


	6. Chapter 6 Dreams

Chpt 6 Waking up

I woke up and I felt sore all over my shoulder hurt so much still . The pain didn't die down at all . And Dimitri still wasn't here . I couldn't move .

Then I felt tears springing . When Dimitri walked in . He raised an eye brow at me ' What is it ' He asked with a concerned voice .

' My shoulder ' I whimpered . He walked over and looked at it . He looked at it ' It's dislocated ,I can fix it ' He said grabbing my hand and putting a hand on my shoulder . ' It won't good .' He said . ' Ready 'He asked , I nodded weakly .

He yanked my arm forward and I heard it pop . And I screamed . He held me hand . Then got up and gave me some ice .


	7. Chapter 7 Request

** Hey yallz listen up **

**this isnt a update :( sorry im thinking of a idea and ill update it tomorrow . Im asking you twilight fans to check out my new story Runaway . Everyone is treating Rose wrong . Emmet breaks up with her and she gets a note from her ex dead boy friend Royce who turns out to be a vampire and hes after her . And the voltri want her . So Victoria and James and Royce team up with the voltri to catch her . What does she do . She runs away . What else will happen ? PLZ look at it ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chpt 8 **

I sat on the bed listening to to music . When I saw Mason . He grinned .

I felt my air supply being cut off . I gasped for air .

' I want you to suffer ' He said in a menacing voice then vanished .

I gasped falling onto the pillow .

A couple minutes later Dimitri came with expression .

' Your father has been seriously injured ' Dimitri came in and said .

Mason .

**Sorry its short I just feel so depressed please if u review dont say its short .beccause i no it is . Sorry**


	9. Chapter 9 Accident

**Chpt 9 **

I let the words sink into my skin . ' What happened ' I yelled .

' He fell down two flights of stairs and broke two of his legs and it scared him and he had a heart attack ' Dimitri said .

All because of me . I looked down .

'I'm sorry ' Dimitri said . I nodded . ' Will he be okay ' I asked in a small little girl's voice .

' They don't know . The chances aren't good ' Dimitri said .

I closed my eyes .

I let the tears spill onto my cheeks . 'I'm sorry Rose . I really am ' He said and sat by me rubbing my shoulder .

I started sobbing at the thought of losing him . Dimitri pulled me into a hug . I laid my head on his shoulder . He just let me cry out my tears .

Later that night the nurse came back in and checked my ankle' Your gonna be able to walk in a boot but your gonna have to be careful and I still want you to stay with Guardian Belikov. 'She said and left .

I got on my laptop and saw Sydney was on I clicked on her name and she saw me .' Hey Rose ' She said annoyed .

' What happened ' I asked trying to be nice . ' Strigoi 'She muttered . I snickered . ' Please tell me your not here and doing this just to make me mad because ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY I HAVE CONNECTIONS TO KICK YOUR BUTT OUT ' She screamed .

My eye's widdened . ' Sorry to disappoint you 'I said holding back a laugh .

' I gotta ho Hathaway . later oh and sorry about your dad ' She said and left ,

I sat there on the bed I looked up and saw ... Mia .

Mia's ghost .

**Hey if u like this story then click the button be low because it likes being clicked ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

I let those horrible words sink into me .

I dreamed of Mason being him again .

I woke up and headed to the cafeteria and saw Lissa and Christan sitting . They saw me and glared . I sighed and ate donut in 3 bites and I dashed to the clinic to see Dad . When I got there he was asleep and he was still hooked to an IV . I sat by him and held is cold hand .

The doctor walked in . ' How is he ' I demanded . ' He hasn't improved but he hasn't worsened . ' She said .

' You can talk to him if you want . He can most likely hear us right now ' She walked out .

' I am so sorry Old Man 'I said in a soft voice trying not to cry .

' I want you to know , that I love you and even thou we haven't known each other very long . I am so glad I met you and that your my dad . ' I said a few tears fell down my cheeks .

I looked at his face .

A small tear left his eye . I wrapped my arms around him the best I could to let him know I'm here .

I stayed there the whole day . I talked to him and told him everything that happened before I met him .

I walked back to my room and got my laptop and went back outside and sat at bench . I talked to Sydney for awhile and then I got up and headed back to my room .


	11. Chapter 11 News

**Chpt 11 **

I woke up the next morning . I walked to the bathroom and stripped out of pajama's . I turned the water on and stepped in . I let the hot water hit my face waking me up .

I changed into some clothes and went to class . I entered Stan's class and sat in the back . And I actually listened . I didn't resond to the stares I was getting .

I walked out of class and skipped lunch and went to the clinic .Janine Hathaway stood by his bed . She didn't even look at me . Then I looked at him .

He was paler his cheeks sunken in . His body shrunked slightly . I heard a sniff and I saw drops of water falling of my mother's cheeks hitting the floor . ' They don't think he's going to make it ' She whispered . My world stopped .

_They don't think he's going to make it _played like a song on replay in my head .' Your joking ' I said my voice thick . ' I'm sorry Rose ' She said tears leaking again .

I ran .

Lissa , Christen , Eddie , Adrain stared . I ignored them . I went to the back of the school and let me back hit the wall . I didn't cry . I just sat there . My father may die .

I then looked up and saw Mason .

He had a victorious smile on his face . ' He won't make it . ' He said in a cold voice . Then left .

I sat out there the rest of the day .

Curfew was coming a few minutes away . I stood up and dragged my feet . Every step felt like my feet were ten pounds each .

I passed people who starred . I usually would yell but now I didn't see the point . It wouldn't keep my father alive .

I opened the door and sat on the bed . Then my phone rang . I pulled it out of my pocket and didn't bother looking at caller id .

' Hello ' I said . ' Rose ' Sydney said . ' I'm sorry about your dad ' She said in a sypathetic voice . ' Thanks 'I whispered .

' I um I'm coming to the academy ' She said . ' What 'I said in a confused voice . ' I need to see you ' She said in an almost strained voice . ' Why 'I said still confused . ' I can't tell you on the phone ' She said ' Okay ' I muttered getting tired .

' I'll be there sometime tomorrow ' She said and hung up . I ended the call .

I changed and went to bed .

My last words were ...

' I love you Dad '


	12. Chapter 12 Class

Chapter 11

I woke up . It's Friday . My Dad could die today . I felt a pain in my chest . But no tears .

I changed into jeans and a tee shirt I just raked the brush threw my hair a few times and didn't bother putting on any makeup . I walked outside and once again dragged my feet that still felt like ten pounds each to Stan's class . I sat in the first seat my eye's saw and put my head on the desk . I told myself not to think about whats going on .

It wasn't helping .

Stan invited some Guardian's to tell a story . Some old guy and ... my mother .

' What's the hardest thing you have ever had to go threw ' Stan asked . My mother's face fell .

The old guy was saying the hardest thing he had to go threw was apparently there was some strigoi and one of them was his old friend and he killed him . My mother stood in the center of the class room .

' I'm going threw the hardest thing in my life right now ' She said in a strong voice . Or so she tried .

' A close friend of mine is um going to die . 'She said looking at the ground . ' Who is this ' Stan asked .

' My daughter's father ' She said .

Everyone in the room looked at me and I looked at my desk .

Because now ... there were tears .

Tears fell onto the desk I sniffed and mom looked at me . She walked over to me and pulled me into a unexpected embrace . I lost it . I found myself crying loudly . She walked was about to take me outside the class room when a lady walked in and saw my mom .

She looked down but walked to us .

' I'm sorry Abe Mazur has passed away . '


	13. Chapter 13 Visit

Chpt 12

Everything stopped .

He was gone . I didn't know what to do . What to say. How to react . My mother was in tears .

I ran out . ' Rose ' My mother called . I ignored her . I ran past Christan and Lissa . Adrain . Dimitri .

I went into my room. I grabbed the first thing my hand touch . A lamp . I chucked it across the room and let it shatter in thousands of little pieces .

I kept grabbing thing's and threw them in random directions . I felt hot tear's on my face.

I fell to the floor and let out all those tears I kept bottled up inside me . I cried till there were no more tears left . I stood up and looked at the clock . I had an hour till curfew .

I sat on my bed looking at the white wall in front of me .

My phone rang . I sighed and dug out my phone and pressed it to my ear . 'Hello 'I said in a irritated manner . I didn't care who was on the other end . I didn't care of they think I'm being rude . I wouldn't care if it was the Queen of England .

' Hey ' Said Sydney . ' What do you want ' I said trying not sound mean . ' I'm outside ' She said . I dug really deep and found that last bit of patience .

' I'll be there in a minute ' I said alittle calmer and hung up .

I put on a pair of jeans and and tee shirt and grabbed my phone and stuck it on my pocket .

I took my time and went outside and looked around till I saw Sydney .

Dark blonde hair in a high pony tail. She wore dark brown leather boots and a skinny blue jeans that clung to her legs and a simple tee shirt .

' Hello Sydney ' I said . She gave me a small smile ' Hi Rose ' She said and I walked over to her and sat on the bench .

' What can I do for you ' I asked trying to take my mind off what happened today . ' Because it must be pretty inportant if you made a special trip to see me , a dark evil creature of the night ' I said with smirk at the end .

' Yes actually it is inportant , and correction I made a _very _special trip because I try to stay as _far _away from dhampirs and moroi as possible , but I kinda trust you ' She said .

' So what can I do for you ' I asked once again .

' First off I'm sorry about your dad , Second um when do you graduate ' She asked .

' 3 months ' I said wishing those 3 months could be turned into days .

Her face fell . ' Sydney what is going on ' I asked .

She looked around . A couple Guardains walked by and Dimitri was on his shift because he walked by like five minutes ago and just now .

' You need to come to Russia , like now 'She said .

Russia ? Did I hear her right , Russia ? I did not really want to go back to Russia . If I'm spotted by one strigoi then all strigoi that knew of me would be after me and I would be endangering every one that came near me .

' It's the Belikov's , strigoi found out that Dimitri had a family and strigoi went after them ' She said .

' And you want me to like protect them ' I asked . ' That and um since your father died questions have been popping up and one of them is was he murdered ' She said still looking around nervously .

Yes he was murdered by my ex best friend that if was alive . I would make him die _slowly _and _painfully _.

But could I tell Sydney what really happened ? What do I have to lose now ?

' If I tell you something you can't tell anyone ' I said in a slow and low voice . She nodded . ' No I want to hear you promise ' I said not taking any chances .

' I promise I won't tell what ever this is ' She said sounding slighly annoyed . Well when her dad is killed by a physcotic ghost I be very sympathetic .

' Before I met you I had this friend his name was Mason . He was killed by a strigoi and I witnessed it happen . A couple weeks ago I saw his ghost . Also he wasn't very happy he was killed in fact he said he was going to make my life unbearable . He was the one that made me break my hip and ankle and he was also the one to murder Abe Mazur . And before you ask how I know this , I'm shadow-kissed . Being shadow-kissed means you have died and was brought back to life by a spirit user , who would be Lissa . And being shadow-kissed comes with um ... gifts like seeing ghosts ' I said getting quieter when someone walked by and thinking if she tells any one I'm gonna make her life miserable .

She looked at me her face mixed with emotions . She gave me a very confused expression .

Finally after several moments of silence . ' Is there any thing that can be done to stop him ' She asked , ' I don't know . ' I replied . I looked at my phone . 30 minutes till curfew . I got up . ' Follow me ' I said not waiting for an answer and grabbed her hand . ' Where are we going ' She asked .

' To the chruch ' I said firmly and started walking quickly in the chruch's direction . ' Why do you need to ' She asked matching my pace .

I remembered the priest told me alot about Saint Vladimir and Anna . They were bonded .

Even if there is the tinest chance I could stop Mason . I would do it . And if I couldn't . I don't know what I will do now .

We arrived at the chruch's enterance 20 minutes till curfew . I knocked on the door hoping the priest would be here .

After what seemed like hours , the door opened and there stood the priest . He looked at me with a surprised face .

' Well hello Rose and Rose's friend , I haven't seen you in awhile , what can I do for you ' He asked stepping aside letting us in .

' I was about to lock up when you knocked ' He said . ' Oh I'm sorry , I can come back tomorrow ' I said really hoping he wouldn't say come back tomorrow .

' No it's fine , what may I do for you ' He asked with a smile .

' Do you remember awhile ago when I asked about Saint Vladimir and Anna ' I asked ' Yes , are you still interested in them ' He asked a little suprised.

It's a good thing he knows I'm shadowkissed .

' No but with shadowkissed having the ability to see spirits , lets say there a very bad spirit harming people is there any way at all to stop them even if there is only a micrscopic chance the spirit could be stopped ' I said trying to sound calm .

' Is there a dark spirit ' He asked in a very serious voice . I let a small sigh ' Yes , when I was injured it was not an accident , Mason Ashford did it . He told me because I didn't save him , he was going to make my life miserable and he injured me , he came to me again and said he wanted me to suffer and then I hear a couple minutes later my father has been hurt . Then he told me he was going to kill my father and he died . I want to stop him and I don't care what I have to do I don't want anyone else getting hurt . ' I said strongly .

He looked at me ' It isn't easy ' He said after several moments .

' You have die and kill him spiritually , and then a spirit user has to give you life . This has been attempted maybe 20 times , it has worked possibly 5 ' He said .

Great


	14. Chapter 14 Lunch

**By the way I dont own any thing !**

**Chapter 13 !**

I looked at Sydney . She looked like she was in a daze . I forced a smile ' Thank you ' I said turning my attention to the priest who still wore that very serious expression . He gave me a half smile and nodded .

Sydney and I walked out of the church . ' Well this just really makes my day ' I muttered . ' How long will you be here ' I asked .

' I don't know , four maybe five days ' She said looking slightly tired . I looked at my phone 10 minutes till curfew .

We started heading back to the dhampir dorms . ' Does Dimitri know about his family , that they were attacked ' I asked . ' Not yet but he should be getting a letter tomorrow ' She said .

' Do you think I could get someone other Guardians to protect the Belikovs ' I asked . She thought about it . ' Yes ' She said hesitantly .

I nodded .

If I am going to die and kill Mason . That means I need a spirit user to bring me back ... And if someone that wasn't Lissa brought me back I would be bonded to them .

I sighed as we reached the dorms with 5 minutes left . ' Um in the morning knock on my door and we'll go get breakfast and talk about this and lunch and I have free period at 2 tomorrow and then I get out of school at 4 then we'll just try and see what we can do ' I said .

She nodded wryly . ' See ya later' I said and entered my dorm .

And to think just an hour ago I was the sitting here . I sighed and changed into my pajama's and fell into an uneasy sleep .

I woke up and sat up straight .

Last nights events were still running threw my mind . I got up and shuffled my feet to the shower .

I got dressed and heard knocking . I walked to the door and opened it staring at a tired Sydney . ' Goodmorning Rose ' She said yawning as I stepped out . ' If you say so ' I grumbled as we made our way to the cafitera .

And it never failed we got stares . Sydney looked at me with a raised eye brow ' Ignore them ' I muttered feeling like my old self again .

I got two chocolate dougnuts and Sydney got just a glass of orange juice .

' I called the Belikov's ' She said in a soft voice . ' There doing okay ' She said ' I got some Guardains to watch them ' She said taking a sip of her orange juice .

I saw Dimitri at a table in the distance ,alone reading a letter his face had a mixture of concern sadness and what looked like anger .

' Are you actually going to um do what the priset said ' She asked a little on edge . ' Yes but there is a small issue , lets say I do , do this and I kill him , I need a spirit user to bring me back and Lissa will not do it she is furious at me and if she doesn't do it I will be bonded to someone else and I have a hard enough time being bonded to one person ' I hissed at the end .

' Here is the first thing were going to do , we are going to Russia ' Sydney stated the exact moment Alberta walked passed .

Alberta froze . Sydney relized what she did . And me I groaned and slumped into my chair .

Alberta turned in my direction . ' What is going on ' She demanded . She took a seat .

Sydney looked at me with apolagetic eye's .

The next 15 minutes I filled Alberta in on what happened .

Alberta looked at Sydney and I . I could tell my her face she believed me and I felt a little relif . She probably only believes me because she has gotten to know me well . And because of the bond with Lissa .

' Are going to kill your self ' Alberta said not beating around the bush .

' I don't know ' I said softly . ' I'm guessing you aren't telling your mother ' Alberta said raising an eye brow .

' She's already depressed . I am not going to tell her and she freak out and do something she might regret later . ' I stated .

' I suppose your right ' Alberta said . I had 15 minutes before class .

' I need to um go to Russia ' I blurted out . Sydney had this look on her face .

Alberta glared . ' We'll talk about this at lunch ' She said with a I won't take no for an answer kind of voice , and I wasn't in the mood to put up a fight .

Sydney nodded . ' Okay ' I said with a slight sight as I stood up . ' I'll see you later Rose ' Sydney nodded .

I gave her a half smile and started my walk to prison .

I walked in the class room only six people were here . I took a seat once again in the very back .

I sit in this desk so much there should be a sign saying Rose Hathaway's seat .

Five minute's later everyone was seated and Stan started his lecture . I tuned most of it out .

If I did go to Russia and I did die who would bring me back . Lissa for sure won't . I don't want to become strigoi just to break the bonds .

Maybe Oskana could do it . Then again she hates using sprirt so I don't think she will . My mind wandered to the Belikovs .

I started feeling bad for Dimitri . The bell rang and I went to my next class .

I sat down in the back once again and zoned out trying to think . Would I ever be happy again ?

Before I knew it , it was lunch .

I walked into the cafetria . I sat down at an eympty table . A minute later Sydney came walking towards me much more awake than earlier .

' Hey ' She said plopping down . ' Hi ' I said boredly . ' There is something you should know ' She said hesitantly .

' The Belikovs are coming here ' She said in a small voice . ' Oh ' I said hiding my shock . ' When ' I said kind of dreading it . I mean I love the Belikovs but , it's not good that there coming here . Atleast right now .

' Tomorrow , Dimitri doesn't know ' She commented .

Oh this is turning out to be a lovely day . I though to myself sarcastically .

Alberta came over . ' So this Russia buisness , whats in Russia' She asked .

Well I WAS going to stay with the Belikovs and have someone kill me but now I don't know why I would be going !

' I don't think I will be going ' I said in a steel voice . When Sydney's phone rang . Then Dimitri walked over to Alberta ' When are we switching shifts ' He asked .

' I don't know yet ' She replied when Sydneys face fell she looked at me and bit her lip . Ugh .She snapped her phone shut .

' Just tell me what happened what I have to do and when ' I groaned . ' You should sit Belikov ' Alberta said .

He looked confused but sat .

' There not coming ' She muttered . This was the best news I've heard all day . ' But ' She muttered again . Never mind .

' Wait what is going on , agian , and who is this they ' Alberta asked Dimitri's face had confusion written all over it .

Sydney looked at Dimitri nervously . ' Um The Belikov's were coming to Montana , not exactly at the academy but around the area ' Sydney sqeaked . Dimitri's eye's widened . ' So ' Alberta said not following .

' But they can't now , um Rose ' She started .

I just gave her a look .

' Your gonna want to be getting to Russia now . ' She said with a sigh looking down . ' what is going on ' Dimitri demanded . I was kinda wondering the same thing .

' First off your family is fine , but when you changed back to a dhampir , strigoi tracked your family down assuming you were with them , No one got hurt but , when this happened they wanted Rose to go to Russia and protect them. Your family didn't request her . My people did . And when I came here I heard Rose's father died , and he's my boss or was , but I came to tell her what was going on . Then I found out about um Mason and what happened and how he killed Rose's father . So Rose asked if they could find some Guardain's so there looking for Guardians for the Belikovs . So Rose wanted to know if there was a way to stop Mason and there is . But there are a few complications ' Sydney informed them .

Well I'm glad I don't have to do the talking .

' I still do not think this is a good idea . ' Alberta insisted . ' What is the idea ' Dimitri questioned .

Sydney bit her lip .

' She um has to die and kill Masons spirit ' Sydney said nervously . ' And a sprirt user has to bring her back and the odds of her coming back aren't good and we don't have a spirit user ' She added .

Dimitri starred at me .

' If it stops Mason , then I will do it ' I said trying to sound firm .

' You can't just leave ' Alberta exlaimed ' You have been back for 6 months you have 3 left ' She stated .

' Well I don't exactly have a spirit user so I don't know if this can be done ' I outbursted.

' And even if I was friends with Lissa , I wouldn't drag her into this ' I added .

Then I saw my mother ... with her arm in a sling .

I put my head in my hands . ' You should get to class ' Alberta said softly . I nodded .

I stood up and walked out of the cafitera but I didn't go to class I went to my dorm to pack some clothes and get an airline ticket .

If being bonded to someone else it what it takes .

I'll do it .

I won't tell anyone not even Sydney .

If it saved everyone I love or loved or anyone I care about or even used to care about .

I would do it .

The End ...

**Yeah the end ... of this book . Which means I am doing a sqeual .It will be called Lost . Please check it out once I have it up , which will be very soon . And I want to thank everyone that read this , reviewed it and favortied it ! Thank you soooo much . LATER PEOPLE !**


	15. To my awesome readers  u will like this

** HEY! XD SORRY I HAVENT BEEEN WRITING IN AWHILE I JUST NEEDED TO FIND SOMETHING CRAZY AND JUST PLAIN IDIOTIC TO DO!**

**i was lost for tid bit and i was done moping around and thinking my life was over . cuz its not .**

**i got up at 5 in the morning and walked out side in shorts and a tank top and the sprinklers were on and i ran threw the water happily .**

**And it may be really dumb and stupid but stupid people have the most fun . am i right ? well im having a good ol time when i fall down and my back its the grass and guess what i did . Now i dont no why i did it but i did .. i started cracking up laughing . So anyway im just letting u no i will continue my finish my stories and when i need an idea i will come up with something stupid XD**

**but i will put up new stories and try to make each story better than the last . OH 1 more thing **

**Dear people who think there smart...**

**Stop being a smarty pants and have fun for once in your life im not saying get bad grades but do something crazy and stupid **

**and tell me what you did and how it felt and for people who already r having a good time with ur life , u also do something stupid and crazy and tell me what u did in a review**

**you have been chalanged :)**


	16. Calling Percy Jackson fans i need help

** HISTORIC MOMENT!**

**I am going to read Percy Jackson series . My friend Mikki is obsessed with greek mythology now . To the point she knows ALL greek gods how to spell there name what they do what they did and can match people with the greek god there most like .**

**She is a greek geek . And as she would say IM PROUD TO BE A GREEK GEEK ! but i sometimes find it rather annoying when she is trying to learn the language .**

**so i was asleep and just literally i just woke up , and felt like coming on here and telling u i may read the percy j series . also i kinda wanna um annoy mikki a ity bit and act like i no more about greek mythology than her even thou i dont know anything .**

**so um any percy jackson fans out there ?**

**If soo please tell me in a review or pm everything u no about percy jackson and greek mythology .**

**and u all will be rewarded i will not only do a couple chapters on some of my stories but i will tell people to read your stories in my chapters for 2 weeks and put you in my profile for 3 weeks . **

**Oh and i dont care if 50 people give me advice and some of it someone already told me , Ill put everyones name up even if you give me the smallest ity bity details .**

**Sooooo you have been challenged :)**


	17. Chapter 17 Squeal to hurting is  out

**hEY THE SQUEAL TO HUNTING IS OUT ! Its called Lost if you wanna check it out ... which i hope you my awesome readers will.**

**~ NINJA CUPCAKE !**


End file.
